


with you

by watergator



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: this is why dan loves phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688215
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiridotalaevis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/gifts).



Quarantine is boring.   
  
Dan discovers that through long days that eventually mix into one giant sludge of a week; no real understanding of time now as he simply exists to wake up, be bored, and eventually go back to sleep.   
  
It’s the same boring routine day in and day out. The same video games played over and over again, the same small dinners shared between them.   
  
Except one morning it’s different.   
  
Dan wakes to a cup of coffee beside his head. It’s the strong aroma that wakes him, and when he lifts himself off the mattress, peeling back old bedsheets, he notices that beside the steaming cup is a sweet little biscuit.   
  
Dan blinks before looking back at the empty space where Phil isn’t to be seen. Sleep still digs into his brain, sharp like claws, and his eyes feel heavy, but he manages a smile as he grabs for the biscuit, lips tugging upwards as he snaps it in half and chews on it.   
  
*   
  
“I got your shampoo,” Phil tells him.   
  
He’s been to Boots, battled whatever horrors are out there. He’s looking flushed in the face, he has only a jumper on now that it’s starting to warm up outside. Not that they can enjoy it.    
  
Not really.   
  
“You got my shampoo?” Dan asks just as Phil yanks the bottle out and shoves it into his hands as he starts to pack away the rest of their goods.   
  
Phil just smiles as he turns away to store their precious find of bread into the freezer, leaving Dan to look down at the little black bottle; the kind that’s a little more expensive and more of a luxury rather than a necessity.   
  
It’s the kind that Phil knows Dan likes to use on his curls to stop them going frizzy.   
  
He looks back up at Phil just as he’s putting the handful of oranges into the fruit bowl and they share a smile.   
  
*   
  
“Can I have a peach?” Dan asks.   
  
They’re on the couch, there’s a blanket draped over their legs. Well, it’s more or less hanging from Dan at this point since after heating up from the giant ball of fluff, he’d simply kicked it away and let Phil have the rest of it.    
  
He doesn’t mind though of course.    
  
Phil at first isn’t paying attention, his gaze is focused on the tv until Dan nudges his leg with his foot, making him snap out of his trance.   
  
“Huh?” he grunts. It’s so very Phil-like.   
  
“Peaches,” Dan prompts him, nodding towards the screen and then back at his own switch in his hands. “I need peaches.”   
  
Phil looks like he’s trying not to smile, and instead exaggerates a scoff and a roll of his eyes and then looks back at the screen where Dan watches as he moves his character across the map until it comes across a peach tree, giving it a shake until three drop to the ground.    
  
Phil jabs the button with his finger and the peaches are somehow stuffed into the pockets.   
  
Phil runs towards the airport and as the loading screen comes up he looks back at Dan, who shoots him a smug smile.   
  
Phil ends up sending him a letter which simply reads:

_ Bitch xo _

The peaches are also enclosed within.

  
*   
  
Dan can’t sleep.    
  
He’d watched the news and left for bed with a churning stomach.    
  
That had been way over a couple of hours ago though. Phil had stayed up a little longer, chatting on the phone with his mum. They’d been talking about nothing really - just their usual catch up, Kath talking about how all the soaps had stopped now and Ant and Dec weren’t on the telly anymore. It had all been too much, and Dan had peeled his clothes off onto the floor and curled up in the middle of the bed where he’d at least attempted to just shut his eyes and not think.   
  
But it hadn’t worked.   
  
Everytime he had tried all he could think about was fucking curves, survival rates, family members out of reach. He thinks about his own mum. He thinks about his nana.   
  
He misses her.   
  
Dan hears the sound of movement somewhere in the flat before there's the sound of feet softly coming into the room.   


He’s not sure why but he holds his breath as Phil enters the room. At first he’s tiptoeing around, like he genuinely believes Dan’s act that he’s asleep.   


It doesn’t last long though, because just as Phil’s tripping up his own feet to peel his jeans off, Dan sits up to face him. “You’re awake,” Phil whispers.   
  
It’s so quiet around them.   
  
“Can’t sleep,” Dan whispers back. He wants to cry a little bit. He might do that.   
  
“Are you alright?” Phil asks gently.   
  
Dan feels his eyes brim with tears, and even in the low light he’s still able to make out the soft expression of the man in front of him, standing in just his stupid Sonic pants and odd socks.   
  
“No,” Dan tells him with a wobbly voice. “Come here?”   
  
There’s no hesitation in the way that Phil crawls into bed, opens his arms and lets Dan slot right into his hold like he was made for it.   
  
Dan tucks his head up right against Phil’s chest where he can just about hear the faint sound of his heart thumping against his chest.   
  
Phil says nothing more, and instead presses a kiss to his curls and holds him tighter.   
  
*   
  
In the morning, Phil makes him hot chocolate and scrambled eggs, a smile on his face and egg yolk smeared over his shirt, the apron proving to be useless. Dan laughs and kisses him as they sit down and have their breakfast together.    
  
Quarantine can be boring. And scary.   
  
But a little less so sometimes.    


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
